Magie nocturne
by Azilia07
Summary: //Spoiler sur la fin de la série// On dit que le prince Ludwig n'a jamais aimé aucune femme, et ne s'intéresse qu'aux corsages bien remplis. Est-ce si vrai que cela ?


**Prompt lancé par barbotine :** "Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep "(Embrasse mes yeux et laisse moi dormir.) [Prélude 12/21- AFI]."  
**Rating :** PG

* * *

On disait du prince Ludwig que son coeur était aussi sec qu'un fruit laissé au soleil, que rien n'y habitait autre que l'envie de luxure. Pourtant il savait faire preuve de bonté envers son peuple, mais on devait avouer qu'il aimait tout autant jeter un oeil dans les corsages. Il savait reconnaître une beauté naturelle d'un corps couvert d'artifices, et dénigrait toutes poitrines trop menues.

Le royaume ne s'attendait donc pas à voir un jour une princesse aux côtés du prince. Ludwig demeurerait le prince célibataire et intouchable, qui batifolerait d'une fleur à un autre sans jamais trouver celle qui lui irait à merveille. Car la seule fleur qui aurait pu lui convenir lui était inaccessible. Son surnom a traversé les âges : la Belle au bois dormant. Si elle n'avait pas été sorcière, un conte se serait écrit où la Belle aurait rejoint son prince dans son royaume.

Mais le Destin aime jouer des tours.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le prince de revenir dans cette prairie où il avait rencontré la Belle. Ludwig tança le malheureux Wilhelm pour qu'il dresse le camp avant la tombée de la nuit. Le valet eu l'audace de donner son avis sur la question.

- Mon prince nous avons encore le temps de rejoindre le prochain village avant la tomb-  
- Es-tu prince pour me donner des conseils ? Non. Alors agis comme je te l'ai ordonné, conclut Ludwig en agitant sa main pour chasser Wilhelm.

Il ne pouvait plus revoir la Belle dans le monde des vivants. Il pouvait toujours espérer la revoir dans ses rêves, comme lors de leur rencontre. Avec sa parfaite délicatesse, le prince Ludwig jeta son valet hors de la tente, stipulant que quelqu'un devait monter la garde. Sans un regard pour Wilhelm tremblant de peur et de froid, le prince s'endormit dans le lit moelleux, digne d'une chambre royale.

Sanglotant, reniflant, Wilhelm tentait de percer du regard les ténèbres qui l'encerclaient. Il n'avait pas même une arme pour se défendre, hormis un simple bâton. Oh, il sentait qu'ils allaient encore avoir des ennuis à cause des lubies du prince Louis ! Quand il vit la silhouette blanche approcher vers le campement, Will se leva, rendu muet par la peur. Le bâton lui glissait des mains. Son corps hésitait entre se ruer dans la tente pour avertir le prince – au risque de se recevoir une balle – ou de foncer vers la silhouette pour la chasser.

Wilhelm demeura sur place, incapable de quoi que ce soit.

La silhouette se précisa, devenant celui d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts qui lui donnaient des airs à la garçonne. Elle glissa à côté du valet sans le voir, et se faufila sous un pan de la tente. Voyant son prince en danger, le valet se décida enfin à passer à l'action. Hurlant un " Prince Louiiis ", Will se rua dans la tente, prêt à défendre son maître devant cette créature.

L'esprit était penché sur le prince, brillant d'une lueur diaphane. La jeune femme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, en fixant le valet de ses yeux éteints.

- Ne le réveillez pas, souffla la femme d'une voix faible. Je ne suis pas venue pour lui causer du mal...  
- La Belle au bois dormant ? s'étonna Will en reconnaissant le visage de la dame.

La femme acquiesça, baissent pudiquement les yeux. Se penchant sur le prince Ludwig, la Belle embrassa ses paupières.

- Oublie-moi prince. Tu ne fais que souffrir par mon souvenir.

L'esprit disparut, laissant Will hébété et confus. Il recula prudemment hors de la tente.

Dans ses rêves, le prince Ludwig rencontrait à nouveau la si précieuse Belle au bois dormant. Sa voix le caressait, tout comme ses mains sur les siennes.

- Embrasse mes yeux prince Louis, et laisse-moi dormir, implora-t-elle d'un ton si charmant qu'il ne put qu'obéir.

Mais malgré la magie utilisée par la Belle pour effacer sa présence dans la mémoire du prince, elle n'était pas aussi forte que celle qui reliait le Prince à elle.


End file.
